Hallmark Moments
by Glum n Dumb Skittery
Summary: (rated for slash) "Y'know how all our commercials say a card for every occasion? We don't have any gay cards." (SnitchSkitts, JackSpot, SpecsOC) ONESHOT


****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, names, etc of the movie Newsies, all rights belong to Kenny Ortega, Disney, etc, etc. Nor do I own Hallmark. Nor do I want to.  
  
**Dedication: **To Lauren (aka Catlady, Specs) for _finally _getting an FF.net account. This is the one time I do an OC for you, my dear. First and last. Cheers, mate.

****

Hallmark Moments

"I can't believe I'm going to spend another entire summer in here… with you. God…" Johnny "Snitch" Montero groaned, shooting a pained glance in the direction of his blonde cousin.

Jay "Spot" Tatumm pouted. "I'm hurt, Snitchy-Boy. Our second summer working here together and you act like this? I'm hurt."

Snitch snorted. "You're also very gay," he couldn't suppress a grin, "and, odds are, I'll be doing all the work because your smart-ass boyfriend will set up a permanent residence here."

Spot seemed to ponder this for a moment before slowly nodding. "True. But I'll still get paid!" He let out a celebratory whoop, complete with arms thrown up, as if to prove his point.

"You suck," Snitch threw back, clearly not amused.

"That's enough, boys, now c'mon, we're opening soon." Snitch and Spot both turned with identical grins of innocence on their faces. Their boss, Joshua "Specs" Davids, was only a few years older than the two seventeen-year olds, but, although fair, could raise Hell if things were pushed too far.

"Heya, Mr. Davids," Spot cried, swinging an arm around the older man's shoulders. "Tell us, the honest truth, does not His Royal Snitch-ness, here, need a boyfriend desperately or not?"

Snitch looked as though he wasn't sure who to yell at first. He gave his cousin a scathing glare before shooting a glance at Specs with the warning of "Don't even _think _about answering that."

The store manager fought a losing with the laughter that bubbled up. "I'd rather not say," he managed after a while. "Get ready, though, I'm gonna go open shop."

"Yes, sir." Snitch mock-saluted his boss before slipping a red apron on, shooting one last glare at Spot, revenge weighing heavily on his mind. "Hey, Specs?" he called out.

The bespectacled man turned back, eyebrows raised expectantly. "Yeah?"

"Y'know how all our commercials say 'A card for every occasion'?"  
  
"Uh, yes?"

"We don't have any gay cards."

Spot happily flicked Snitch off.

+++  
  
"I hate my job." Snitch shot a vaguely disgusted look at his cousin, and cousin's boyfriend, Jack Kelly, having an impressive game of tonsil hockey in the corner behind the register, near the TV screen currently playing one of their company's movies. 

Specs was somewhere off to the side, trying to calm down an enraged woman yelling obscenities about trying to return a card she already wrote in, (but it had, unfortunately, been for the wrong occasion and she wanted a refund), while her small son screamed for no apparent reason. 

Thus, Snitch was (technically) alone behind the counter, up front at the register. The fun.

Another great day at work.

The volume of the now wailing child rose another decibel and Snitch's head promptly dropped to the countertop. "I hate my job. Hate it, hate it, ha— "

"Uh… excuse me? Sorry, hi."

Snitch's head shot up out of his self-misery, a large deliriously happy and helpful grin plastered to his face. "How may I help…" His breath caught audibly in his throat at the person standing and nervously smiling before him. "…you."

"Eh, hi. I was wondering if you could help me find a card?"

By now Specs had ushered the woman into his office, the child miraculously calmed with the gift of sugar, via a large orange lollipop. The woman had been given one as well.

Spot and Jack were completely lost in each other, moaning quite loudly from where they were, many an embarrassed customer rushing past the counter with their eyes averted was the result.

And Snitch didn't care anymore.

He had to remind himself to breathe briefly. _In. Out. In… oh, to hell with it_. _Just don't make an ass of yourself!_

Screw it. Guys like this were the reason for people like Spot and Jack. Maybe even Snitch.

Broad shoulders, soft chestnut-colored air, sharp brown eyes. Insert stupid falling-in-love-at-first-sight cliché here.

"Um… are you okay?"

Snitch shook himself back to reality. "Sorry, sorry. What? Oh, card. Right. Um, what kind of card?"

The other boy shrugged slightly, light blue shirt moving easily with his frame. "Something simple. It's my step-mom's birthday. No clue what she likes really, but it'll get my dad off my back for an hour or two. So, whatever. Maybe something flowery. Think you can help me?"

Snitch smirked. "Real in touch with your feminine side, ain't ya?" But he was more than happy to oblige. "Yeah, I can help you. Just hold on a second, real quick." He stalked towards an obliviously entwined Spot. "Hey, loverboy." Snitch poked his cousin hard in the shoulder, to no real avail. "Detach yourself from your better half for a minute and watch the register for me, will you?" 

Spot broke away from Jack long enough to mutter "Just go, damn you," before the two were at it again.

Snitch rolled his eyes before turning back and smiling at the handsome customer. "Okay, follow me."

"Alright."

The two walked in silence towards the middle aisles, the brightness of the cards almost blinding. "Sorry about my, er, fellow employee." Snitch sighed, running a hand through slightly wavy hair. 

The other teen grinned. "Nah, don't worry about it. By the way, what's your name?"

Snitch nearly burst with happiness. "Johnny Montero, but everyone calls me Snitch."

"Why?"

"Let's not talk about it."

Just then, Specs happened to walk by, leading a much calmer lady and her child, both with lollipops contentedly stuck in their mouths, towards the back row of cards to let her pick another one out, free of charge. "It's 'cause the first year he worked here he had hands like glue. Are you finding everything alright, sir?"

"Yeah, thanks." Snitch and the teen exchanged identical looks as Specs walked away, before bursting out laughing. "By the way, the name's Skittery."

"I doubt I want to know then, either."

The two grinned at each other. This could be the start of something beautiful.

Five hours later, at closing time, the two boys had picked out a card, (decked out with large flowers and blue birds, complete with a teddy bear to go with it), and were grinning ear-to-ear, goofily, at one another. Snitch didn't even look at the register as he punched in various numbers, grand totaling the gifts' amounts . Neither of them cared that the cost came out to $368.04 by Snitch's calculations.

"I think I need to make up a company dating policy after today," Specs sighed deeply, casting a quick glance at his girlfriend, Lauren, perched on a stool, having walked over from her part-time job at the nearby bookstore. 

She glanced from the newly love-struck Snitch, eyes locked with Skittery, both smiling at each other, to the couple in the corner still snogging. "And you guys actually get work done here?"

Specs kissed her on the cheek and took something out from his apron pocket. "Have a lollipop." Lauren giggled.

Spot came up for air. After several hours. He looked around, blonde hair sticking to his sweat-streaked face. "Is it closing time already?"

"Yes, yes, just leave already, I'll close up." Specs tiredly waved the two boys off, nearly falling over as Jack took Spot's hand as they walked out. An audible "let's go make out at your place" was enough to make Specs want to cry.

"It's okay, love. It's only their second year on the job." Lauren patted him sympathetically on the back.

Snitch and Skittery were happily making out on the countertop. 

Specs shot a glance at them and sighed heavily, helping Lauren off her stool. "Let's just close shop on them already." 

The girl rolled her eyes and opened the orange confection. "Have a lollipop, dear. I think you need it more than I do."

A loud thud was heard as Snitch and Skittery fell off the counter to the back of the register, moaning loudly.

Specs, meanwhile, turned off the lights and dragged Lauren out. "Next thing you know, we'll be making gay cards especially for them."

Spot and Jack hadn't made it very far out the door, both had jumped at the sudden plummet to the ground inside the shop. Spot managed a maniacal smile, cut short as Jack pulled him back into a kiss. "Now _that's _a Hallmark moment." 

__

-fin-

****

A/N: There, now, Lauren, love, are you happy? Never again shall I do an OC. It makes me feel all weird. Even though it got random, review please!  
  
But! Slash is here to stay, hope you guys thought it was OK. Ooh, it rhymes, it could be a Hallmark card!   
  
Hallmark needs gay cards, I swear. Petition, anyone?


End file.
